Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for substrate processing, and more particularly to a method and system for patterning sidewall shapes using sidewall faceting and flash addition or passivation growth.
Description of Related Art
As feature scaling continues to dominate microelectronic development, the creation of specific structures can be a costly and complex process. Often these processes can be difficult to control. The following is a methodology to simply create a unique structure profile that has many future applications.
This invention relates to dry plasma processing using well known etch characteristics of sidewall faceting and growth of passivation layers to create new, unique, and novel silicon profiles. Employing relative etch rates of a secondary, in-situ grown, hard mask due to faceted surfaces allows for successful pattern transfer. There is a need for a set of processes that can be controlled to generate target sidewall profiles of structures for specific applications.